La jalousie
by mangafana
Summary: John est amoureux d'un Holmes et le lui dit mais finalement, les choses ne se passent pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. Il décide alors de le rendre jaloux. Fic Yaoï/slash. Il n'y a pas vraiment de spoil, il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir vu la saison 2.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : la jalousie.

Auteur : mangafana

Bonjour … ouah, ça doit bien faire un siècle que je n'ai pas écris de fic et en plus, j'écris celle là sans l'aide d'une bêta donc j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de mon manque d'habitude pour l'écriture et pour les fautes que j'aurai pu laisser.

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Pour info, ceci est le chapitre 1 d'une fic à 4 chapitres, déjà tous fini. Il y aura une publication tous les 2 ou 3 jours je pense.

Toutes les reviews sont évidement acceptées mais seulement celles qui sont constructives, si c'est juste pour me dire que j'écris de la merde sans plus d'explication, passez votre chemin.

J'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic sur ce couple parce que j'avais remarqué qu'il n'y en avait pas ou peu alors que moi, je l'ai trouvé évident dès que je les ai vu ensemble.

Chapitre 1 :

John retenait sa respiration depuis quelque temps déjà. La tête baissé, les mains cachant ses yeux, les coudes sur les genoux, il attendait la sentence qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

Finalement, il prit une petite inspiration et releva légèrement la tête. Suffisamment pour voir la silhouette de son colocataire, Sherlock Holmes, se découper en contre-jour devant la fenêtre du salon. Sherlock lui tourne le dos, absorbé dans ses pensées, en regardant un bus londonien passer sous sa fenêtre, les mains derrière le dos, droit, imperturbable.

John profite un peu de la vue mais pas vraiment, ses oreilles bourdonnent, il n'arrive pas à croire ce qui vient de se passer, ce qu'il a dit … comment avait-il osé ?

Finalement, Sherlock poussa un soupir et dit, de sa voix grave et basse :

« Je suis désolé John, je te l'ai déjà dit … je suis marié à mon travail … je ne suis pas intéressé par ce genre de chose. »

John se sentait rougir. Il sentait qu'il avait chaud, très chaud, que des larmes commençaient à s'accumuler sous ses paupières et il sentait surtout la honte l'écraser de tout son poids. Après avoir passé plusieurs mois à se languir d'amour pour le jeune Holmes, lui, John Watson, avait fini par lâcher le morceau alors que lui et Sherlock étaient tranquillement dans leur salon, à se détendre entre deux enquêtes. Tout d'un coup, sans savoir pourquoi, il avait lâché sa bombe et avait dit, et même presque crié, sous le coup de l'émotion : « Sherlock, je t'aime. » et il venait d'avoir la réponse du principal concerné … pas intéressé. John se sentait honteux de s'être ainsi livré alors que Sherlock avait été clair dès le premier soir, pas d'homme, pas de femme, juste le travail.

John pris une petite inspiration tremblante puis dit : « Très bien. Je suis désolé de t'avoir importuné avec ça.

-Je ne suis pas importuné, c'est … inintéressant.

-Bien … est-ce que tu souhaite que je déménage ?

-Non, je ne vois aucune raison à ça. En plus, si tu t'en vas, je vais avoir du mal à payer le loyer et ça sera plus compliqué de travailler sur nos enquêtes si tu habites ailleurs.

-Tu veux que nous continuions à travailler ensemble ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Tu t'es lassé ?

-Non … non … euh, excuse moi Sherlock, je dois aller faire un tour, je reviens rapidement. »

Puis, enfilant rapidement son manteau, le docteur quitta Backer Street comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, il marcha dans Londres, rapidement, c'était presque un marathon. Ne regardant pas où il allait, ne sachant pas où il allait, bousculant des gens et traversant sans regarder, mettant sa vie en danger mais il avait autre chose en tête.

Il était trempé mais ne s'en rendait pas compte, ses larmes se mélangeant à la pluie. Il était comme fou, ne réfléchissant pas, ou plutôt réfléchissant trop, se repassant cette scène dans sa tête encore et encore, essayant à chaque fois de s'empêcher de dire ses mots mais n'arrivant jamais à les retenir, se faisant humilier à chaque fois. Il le savait pourtant, il le savait, il avait été prévenu dès le début mais ses sentiments n'avaient pas pris en compte cet avertissement.

Ce n'était pas qu'il pensait que LUI pourrai faire changer d'avis le détective consultant mais son cœur n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de s'incliner devant cet homme, son cadet pourtant, si excentrique et si froid. Il l'aimait.

Finalement, John s'arrêta, essoufflé, pour regarder où il était. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il vit une ruelle sombre non loin et s'y réfugia. Il s'appuya contre un des murs puis glissa jusqu'à s'asseoir par terre. Enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, il pleura, il n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années, même quand il était à la guerre et qu'il avait vu tant de chose horrible, mais là il n'en pouvait plus, la pression était trop grande et il fallait qu'il la relâche, alors il pleura tant qu'il pu.

Il passa près d'une heure à pleurer puis, quand les larmes manquèrent, il redressa enfin la tête. Il faisait nuit, il pleuvait toujours autant, il était trempé. Sa vision était brouillée à cause des larmes et il sentait que son nez était rouge. Il devait faire peur à voir mais il s'en fichait, il avait été rejeté par l'homme qu'il aimait. Il pris une grande inspiration, expira un grand coup, en une seule fois, rapidement, pour s'éclaircir l'esprit puis il essaya de réfléchir posément.

Il avait demandé à Sherlock s'il voulait qu'il déménage et l'homme avait répondu non en énonçant des arguments plus que convaincant. En effet, Sherlock n'avait pas à être gêné par ça, il trouvait ça inintéressant et John était prêt à parier qu'il avait déjà rayé cet événement de son esprit, comme toutes les choses inutiles de la vie. Mais lui était gêné et s'il avait pu éviter Sherlock pour le reste de sa vie, il l'aurait fait. Mais ils vivaient ensemble et il allait devoir le voir tous les jours et se mourir d'amour.

Il ne pouvait pas déménager, comme l'avait dit Sherlock, il n'aurait pas les moyens d'habiter seul, lui non plus, et il s'était engagé à rester, et il aimait beaucoup Mme Hudson et l'appartement. Et Sherlock avait aussi raison sur autre chose. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, John s'était habitué et il aimait enquêter avec Sherlock. C'était toujours si étonnant, et si brillant. Sa présence était vraiment magnétique et il voulait à tout prix continuer à partager ses moments-là avec lui. Mais ça sera une torture pour lui de le voir tous les jours. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix.

Se résignant, John sorti de la ruelle et héla un taxi. Celui-ci le ramena à Backer Street mais John n'entra pas tout de suite, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. L'angoisse le prit au ventre mais il était fatigué et il voulait se coucher. Il prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la porte. Il commença à monter les escaliers mais à mi-chemin, il rencontra Sherlock, lui aussi en manteau, qui descendait les escaliers en courant :

« John, enfin, j'ai dû t'envoyer une dizaine de texto, où étais-tu ?

-J'ai laissé mon portable à l'appartement avant de partir.

-Bien, ce n'est pas grave. Lestrade viens d'appeler, il y a eu un meurtre étrange à Richmond Upon, il a besoin de nous, je viens d'appeler un taxi.

-Sherlock, je crois que je ne vais pas venir, je suis très fatigué et …

-Il a un couteau dans le cœur et une balle dans l'estomac mais d'après Anderson, ce n'est pas ce qui l'a tué … c'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont appelé. Il faut que tu viennes, Anderson est vraiment nul comme médecin légiste, j'ai besoin d'un vrai expert médical ! »

John réfléchie, mais pas longtemps, l'affaire était vraiment intrigante, alors, oubliant sa fatigue et son humiliation, ravalant sa honte, il suivit Sherlock vers une autre aventure.

John soupira en complétant son dossier. Voilà une semaine qu'il avait déclaré sa flamme à son colocataire et que celui-ci l'avait éconduit. Sherlock ne faisait jamais allusion à l'événement et il semblait l'avoir totalement oublié, mais John y pensait à chaque minute qui passait, à chaque seconde.

Sa honte se ravivait à chaque souvenir et il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir encore été victime de combustion spontanée !

Il fini pas inscrire le dernier médicament qu'il avait prescrit à son patient dans son dossier puis le referma et se renversa sur son fauteuil. Il regarda la pendule au dessus de la porte d'entrée de son cabinet et maugréa. Il était déjà 19h30.

Il s'étonna que Sarah ne soit pas encore venu pour le faire sortir de son antre, comme elle appelait son bureau, puis il se souvint qu'elle avait un rendez-vous ce soir, avec un homme qu'elle avait rencontré sur internet.

Il devrait penser à rentrer, mais il n'en avait pas envi. Tout était pareil qu'avant, à Baker Street, sauf lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, cette situation le rendait si mal à l'aise.

John se passa la main sur les yeux. Ceux-ci le brulaient. C'était à cause de la fatigue, il dormait mal, la nuit, et à cause des larmes aussi … il pleurait une bonne partie de la nuit, puis s'endormait d'épuisement puis se réveillait au milieu de la nuit à cause d'un cauchemar impliquant Sherlock.

Vaincu par la fatigue, John se décida à se lever. Il éteignit toutes les lumières, pris sa sacoche et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il sorti les clés de sa poche et ferma la porte à double tour avant de se retourner vers la rue. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une berline aux fenêtres fumées qui stationnait juste devant le cabinet. Le chauffeur en sorti puis ouvrit la portière passager devant John. Celui-ci se pencha et trouva Anthéa, le nez dans son portable, ne jetant pas un regard vers lui mais semblant attendre son bon vouloir. John soupira, leva les yeux au ciel puis prit place dans la voiture. Le chauffeur remonta puis démarra, s'engageant dans les rues de Londres.

John déclara :

« J'espère que Mycroft n'en aura pas pour longtemps, je suis éreinté. » Anthéa se contenta de sourire et continua à pianoté sur son téléphone pendant que John s'abimait dans la contemplation de Londres, sous la pluie, à 19h45.

La voiture s'arrêta comme d'habitude, devant une vieille usine désaffectée. John descendit et n'attendit pas que Anthéa lui serve de guide, Mycroft l'attendant toujours dans la même salle et il commençait à connaître le chemin.

Une fois arrivé à bon port, il constata qu'en effet, l'aîné des Holmes était bien là, dans une costume 3 pièces sur mesure et sans doute hors de prix, de couleur bleu, s'appuyant sur un grand parapluie noir à pointe en fer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, cette fois-ci, Mycroft ? Sherlock est en pleine santé et bien qu'il soit entre 2 enquêtes, il est relativement calme étant donné qu'il travail sur des expériences sur du sang humain, je n'ai donc rien de plus à vous raconter. Au revoir. »

Le docteur s'apprêtait à partir quand la voix de Mycroft raisonna dans le vide de l'entrepôt :

« Comment allez-vous, docteur Watson ? » John se figea, étonné, puis se retourna vers Mycroft :

« Comment ?

-Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez. Vous semblez épuisé.

-Je vais bien, merci.

-ça ne doit pas être évident, pour vous, de rester à ses côtés malgré son rejet de vos sentiments.

-Comment …

-Je sais que vous souffrez mais je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien, et que vous saviez que Sherlock ne vous ferait jamais intentionnellement du mal, vous êtes son ami, son seul ami. Il peut paraître cruel par sa franchise mais il tient trop à vous pour vous avoir blessé de manière consciente.

-Je sais … il est très gentil, et il a oublié cet épisode, ce qui m'évite d'avoir à déménager mais j'ai toujours excessivement honte d'en avoir parlé avec lui et je fuis constamment son regard. Il ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi et m'interroge de temps en temps mais je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

-Vous savez, si mon frère devait se trouver quelqu'un, je serai plus que content si s'était vous. Vous êtes ce qu'il lui faut, vous êtes attentionné, vous l'aimez pour lui, et pas pour son argent ou sa réputation, et vous lui serez toujours fidèle.

-… vous avez beau dire et faire ce que vous voulez, vous l'aimez, votre frère. Vous vous souciez de lui bien plus que vous ne voulez l'admettre et vous veillez sur lui par tous les moyens possibles.

-Bien sûr que je l'aime, c'est mon frère, et si je peux lui faciliter la vie, je ferai tout pour l'aider.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aurai beau crever de honte chaque fois que je le vois, je resterai avec lui et je le surveillerais, je le protégerai.

-Et je vous en remercie, mais et vous dans tout ça.

-Moi ?

-Oui, vous souffrez, ça se voit, et sans vouloir vous vexer, vous avez une tête à faire peur.

-Oui, je dors mal …

-Il n'y a pas que ça, cette histoire vous ronge … est-ce que vous savez pourquoi Sherlock me considère comme son meilleur ennemi ?

-… non !

-Parce que j'ai toujours eu ce qu'il désirait, avant lui et il suffisait que j'ai quelque chose pour qu'il le désire aussitôt. Sherlock n'est qu'un enfant jaloux de tout ce que j'ai. Ce fait peut nous servir.

-Nous servir ? Pourquoi ce « nous » ? Et nous servir à quoi ?

-Nous servir à le rendre jaloux. S'il croit que nous avons tous les deux une relation, alors il pourra peut-être se rendre compte de ses possibles sentiments pour vous et tenter quelque chose.

-Attendez, est-ce que vous voulez que nous fassions semblant de sortir ensemble afin de rendre Sherlock jaloux ?

-Oui, c'est ce que je propose.

-Mais … enfin … je ne sais pas mais … il n'avait vraiment pas l'air intéressé alors …

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il est arrivé que Sherlock ne soit pas intéressé par quelque chose jusqu'à ce que je l'aie, et là, il le veut. Ce n'est pas toujours vrai mais on peu toujours essayer.

-… pourquoi feriez-vous ça pour moi ?

-Parce que j'adore taquiner mon petit frère. » Répondit Mycroft en souriant d'un air espiègle.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : mangafana

Titre : la jalousie.

Merci pour vos reviews, ravie que ça ait plût. Encore une fois, j'écris sans bêta donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'erreurs. N'hésitez pas à reviewver, ça me fera tjs plaisir.

Dans la voiture qui le ramenait à Baker Street, assis sur la banquette arrière avec Anthéa, John réfléchissait.

La proposition de Mycroft l'avait vraiment étonné. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Mycroft n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à faire les choses simplement par bonté d'âme, sans rien avoir à y gagner. En plus, il lui avait dit adorer embêter son petit frère mais ça paraissait une raison tellement futile, et si peu digne de l'important homme qu'était Mycroft !

Les deux hommes avaient conclus qu'il serai difficile de se fixer des rendez-vous à l'avance, au vu de leur emploi du temps respectif à chacun, alors ils avaient prévu de faire comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire. Mycroft envoyant une voiture à John quand il avait du temps et s'il pensait que le médecin pouvait se libérer, ne serait-ce qu'une heure.

Au final, ce plan paraissait bancal au docteur et il s'imaginait très bien qu'il ne fonctionnerait jamais, Sherlock étant trop dans son monde pour remarquer quoi que ce soit le concernant, mais bon, peut-être était-ce une bonne idée pour se changer les idées.

Il faut dire qu'en ce moment, il s'empâtait dans une routine qui lui déplaisait. Le matin, il se levait, se préparait et faisait du thé pour lui et pour Sherlock puis il partait pour la clinique où il voyait ses patients toute la journée, ne prenant souvent pas de pause pour déjeuner, puis il revenait au 221B où quelque fois, Sherlock lui disait qu'ils avaient une affaire, et alors ils partaient pour toute la nuit, et souvent plus longtemps, ou il préparait un repas léger pour lui et Sherlock, qu'ils mangeaient ensemble mais rapidement, sans échanger beaucoup de parole, Sherlock ne s'intéressant pas à son travail à la clinique et lui étant trop effrayé par les expériences de Sherlock pour vouloir en savoir plus. Ensuite, Sherlock retournait à ses expériences ou à son ennui et lui montait pleurer dans sa chambre, en se lamentant sur son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule de chagrin et de fatigue.

Décidément, cette vie ne lui convenait pas et peut-être que ses pseudos rendez-vous avec Mycroft lui feraient du bien, penser à autre chose, voir quelqu'un d'autre … discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre car Mycroft devait être une personne très intéressante, avec son poste haut placé dans le gouvernement britannique.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le 221B Baker Street et le chauffeur vint ouvrir la portière de John. Celui-ci récupéra sa sacoche, murmura un « bonne soirée » à Anthéa qui ne leva jamais le nez de son téléphone, un autre au chauffeur qui lui fit un bref signe de tête puis il monta jusqu'à son appartement.

Comme il s'y attendait, Sherlock était en face de la porte, regardant par la fenêtre donnant sur la rue, son violon à la main mais il ne jouait pas, il le tenait juste serré sur sa poitrine.

John ferma la porte et s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre pour y déposer sa sacoche quand la voix de Sherlock lui demanda :

« Que te voulais Mycroft, cette fois ? Est-ce qu'il a proposé de payer le loyer, encore une fois, parce que j'étais en retard ?

-Non, pas cette fois.

-… dommage, j'aurai bien employé cet argent à autre chose. Alors, que voulait-il ?

-Rien … rien qui te concerne. »

Sherlock se tourna vers son colocataire les sourcils froncés et dit doucement :

« Rien qui me concerne ? De quoi avez-vous parlé, dans ce cas ?

-De choses et d'autres, mais presque pas de toi, il a juste demandé comment était ta santé et c'est tout.

-Pourquoi sa voiture est-elle venue te chercher dans ce cas ?

-C'est personnel Sherlock, il voulait me voir et me parler, c'est tout, ça ne te concerne pas. »

Sherlock fronça plus encore les sourcils en entendant cela mais il se contenta d'un « bien » avant de remettre son violon sous son menton et d'en pincer les cordes en se retournant vers la fenêtre.

John, soulagé que cet interrogatoire soit fini car il détestait dissimuler ainsi la vérité, remonta dans sa chambre poser sa sacoche puis redescendit dans la cuisine. Il décida de faire le repas préféré de Sherlock, pour l'occasion, pour se faire pardonné sa dissimulation et ses réponses sèches.

Sherlock et John revenaient de la station de métro ensemble, après avoir aidé à l'arrestation d'un voleur en série qui ne laissait jamais d'indice derrière lui. Ils étaient plutôt satisfait de cette enquête et en discutait vivement entre eux, échangeant leurs impressions et les suppositions qu'ils avaient eu avant l'arrestation.

C'était un des moments préféré de John, l'après mission, juste après, quand lui et Sherlock étaient encore assez exaltés et qu'ils se parlaient sur un ton si animé. Pendant ce cours laps de temps, il arrivait à oublier la honte de sa déclaration et il se sentait moins minable, alors il se sentait bien, avec Sherlock à ses côtés.

Malheureusement, l'adrénaline finissait toujours par disparaître, le faisant à nouveau se sentir mal à l'aise. Heureusement, cette fois-ci, ce moment si désagréable n'arriva pas. En arrivant devant leur appartement, ils remarquèrent une berline noire aux vitres teintés. Sherlock s'interrompit alors pendant sa tirade et dit :

« Oh … je crois que tu es attendu.

-Oui … mais si tu veux, je peux renvoyer la voiture et rester avec toi ce soir.

-Non, il n'y a aucune raison à ça, vas-y, mais … est-ce qu'un jour tu me diras pourquoi Mycroft te fait chercher si souvent si ce n'est pas pour parler de moi ? »

John ouvrit la portière et s'assit dans la voiture. Avant de refermer la porte, il lança à son colocataire « Tu n'as qu'à faire tes propres déductions. Ne m'attends pas ce soir, Sherlock, et mange avant d'aller te coucher, il y a un reste de chinois dans le frigo, l'étage au dessus des éprouvettes vertes. Bonne soirée. »

Il ferma alors la portière et la voiture l'éloigna de son colocataire, plongeant ce dernier dans une profonde réflexion. A coup sûr, il trouvera ce que manigançaient ces deux là avant la fin de la soirée.

John regardait par la fenêtre les lumières défiler devant lui, et remarqua au passage que, bizarrement, aucun feu rouge ne les ralentissait. Il se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce phénomène quand il était dans cette voiture et se douta que la position de Mycroft y était pour quelque chose. Subitement, pour la première fois depuis 3 semaines qu'il avait commencé à « fréquenté » Mycroft, Anthéa lui adressa la parole.

« Monsieur Holmes voudrait que vous vous changiez et que vous portiez ces vêtements ce soir. »

John regarda dans le sac que lui tendait la jeune femme et découvrit une chemise beige d'une très grande marque de luxe et une veste noire encore plus chic que la chemise. John regarda la jeune femme et demanda :

« Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste instruction de vous demander de vous changer. Enlevez vos chaussures aussi.

-Mais je …

-Enlevez vos chaussures et changez vous, vous savez pourtant que je ne vous dirais rien. »

Soupirant, John défit ses lacets et enleva ses chaussures. Il enleva son manteau et sa chemise en laine si confortable en dessous de laquelle il gardait un tee-shirt blanc pour se préserver du froid, puis revêtit la chemise si douce que lui demandait de porter Mycroft et qui devait coûter plus cher que son loyer mensuel.

Il enfila ensuite la veste qui semblait lui aller à la perfection et regarda sur le plancher de la voiture. Ses vieilles chaussures militaires noires avaient été remplacées par une paire de chaussure vernies en cuir noir.

Il les prit en main et remarqua qu'elles étaient neuves (évidement) et qu'elles étaient à sa pointure. Il les chaussa en soupirant, se demandant ce qu'était cette mascarade.

Quand il eu fini de lacer ses chaussures, il remarqua que ses chaussures, sa chemine et son manteau avaient disparu de sa vue. Il s'apprêtait à demander à Anthéa où étaient ses affaires quand la voiture s'arrêta et que sa portière s'ouvrit. John, commençant à connaître les 2 frères Holmes et sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'en se laissant guider sans protester qu'il profiterait le mieux du voyage, décida de laisser tomber pour l'instant et de sortir de la voiture.

De toute façon, il ne servait à rien de se disputer avec Anthéa, elle ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres de son patron. Mieux valait donc demander directement au patron.

John sorti de la voiture et regarda devant lui. Il se trouvait devant un grand restaurant de luxe à Londres. Un maître d'hôtel, avec sa queue de pie traditionnelle, vint le chercher et lui déclara :

« Docteur Watson, veuillez me suivre, je vous pris. » Le docteur le suivi et l'homme le mena au premier étage, délaissant la grande salle de restaurant qui se trouvait sur la gauche. Watson fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Le maître d'hôtel s'arrêta devant une grande porte en chêne sur laquelle il toqua. Une voix, la voix de Mycroft, John en était sûr, lui demanda d'entré. Le maître d'hôtel ouvrit la porte puis s'effaça pour laisser rentrer le médecin.

John passa d'abord la tête dans la salle et découvrit une petite salle, assez intime et richement décoré mais sans ostentation. Une table était dressée au centre de la salle, avec 2 chaises, Mycroft, assit sur l'une des chaises, replia son journal et se leva pour accueillir son invité. John ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, que de mise en scène, c'était bien un Holmes !

Il s'avança dans la salle et fut un moment gêné. Il ne savait jamais comment se comporter avec Mycroft. Devait-il lui serrer la main ? Après tout, ils étaient sensé « sortir ensemble » mais pourtant ils ne s'étaient jamais touché.

Mycroft mis fin aux supplices du docteur en lui souriant et en lui désignant la chaise en face de la sienne :

« Bonsoir John, ravi de vous revoir. Assoyez-vous, je vous en pris. » John lui souri également et s'assit.

Mycroft se réinstalla sur sa chaise et un serveur rentra dans la salle, emportant un verre de cognac pour Mycroft et un verre d'eau gazeuse pour John. Ils en étaient à leur septième rendez-vous et Mycroft savait que John ne buvait pas d'alcool.

« J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, j'ai commandé en vous attendant, ainsi, nous serons servi plus rapidement.

-Euh … non … bien … parfait. Dîtes moi, pourquoi est-ce que je dois porter ses vêtements ?

-Nous sommes dans un restaurant gastronomique, ils ne vous auraient pas laissé rentrer avec nippes habituelles.

-Oh, d'accord mais … nous sommes seuls dans cette salle alors…

-J'ai réservé cette salle car je ne voulais pas que vous vous sentiez mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de vos manières dans un grand restaurant mais il n'empêche qu'il faut s'habiller d'une certaine manière pour entrer ici.

-Je vous remercie mais je sais me tenir dans un grand restaurant !

-Ah … j'avais un doute, j'ai préféré anticiper le problème.

-Moui, dîtes plutôt que vous avez honte de vous exposer ainsi avec un homme. Ce que je comprends d'ailleurs, vous exercez une haute fonction dans le gouvernement et l'homosexualité est encore taboue dans certaines sphères.

-Non, certainement pas pour moi. Tout comme mon frère je suis pansexuel et je me fiche de ce que les autres peuvent penser. De plus, il n'y a que peu de personne dans le gouvernement qui serait à même de me nuire … et ce n'est pas avec ma sexualité, dont je n'ai pas honte, qu'ils le feraient.

-Je vois.

-Vous savez ce qu'est un pansexuel, bien sur.

-évidement, mais tout comme je sais que le pansexuel peut potentiellement aimer quelqu'un sans considération de son genre, de son sexe, de son âge ou autre, je sais également qu'il ne conçoit pas la fidélité, le plus souvent.

-Je ne fais pas parti de cette catégorie de personne. Je suis pansexuel car j'attends d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne, quelle qu'elle soit, puis une fois que je l'aurai trouvé, je lui serai fidèle à jamais et elle sera la plus importante pour moi. Comment trouvez-vous ces toasts de caviar sur son lit de courgette à la crème de parmesan ? »

En effet, pendant leur conversation, d'autres serveurs étaient venus apporter l'entrée. John déclara se régaler puis ils reprirent leur conversation.

Le dîner se termina très agréablement, de discussion en discussion, n'étant dérangé ni par le téléphone de Mycroft ni par celui de John. Une première pour eux deux, en vérité.

John était reparti en voiture avec Anthéa tandis que Mycroft se faisait conduire dans un des salons privés du restaurant afin d'y rencontrer un de ses associés.

John réfléchissait en regardant la route. Cela faisait déjà 3 semaines qu'il avait des rendez-vous avec Mycroft et mine de rien, il y prenait goût. Bon, il ne voyait pas l'homme à chaque fois et il était souvent obligé d'attendre mais quand il était là, c'était plutôt agréable.

La première fois que la voiture était venu le cherché, il l'avait à nouveau conduit dans l'usine désaffecté. John avait alors dû attendre plus d'une heure que Mycroft arrive, en s'ennuyant mortellement.

Depuis lors, John avait pris la résolution de toujours transporter un livre avec lui au cas où. Mais quand l'homme était enfin arrivé, il avait passé une bonne heure à discuter avec lui, et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Mycroft avait aussi parlé de lui.

Ils avaient appris à se connaître et s'appréciaient mutuellement. Une autre fois, la voiture l'avait conduit jusqu'à Hyde park et Mycroft et lui s'étaient promené en se racontant leur journée et en regardant les écureuils courir et sauter d'un arbre à l'autre.

John avait avoué qu'il adorait se promener dans ce parc c'est pourquoi 3 autres rendez-vous c'étaient déroulé là bas, Mycroft souhaitant lui faire plaisir. John avait été sensible à cette attention.

Cependant, il faut avouer que l'un de ses rendez-vous avait été plutôt triste, John étant resté 2 heures assit sur un banc à lire un journal en attendant Mycroft pour au final repartir sans avoir vu l'aîné des Holmes quand Anthéa était venu lui annoncé que Mycroft avait un empêchement et qu'il ne pourrait pas se déplacer aujourd'hui.

Au final, John en était venu à apprécier de plus en plus Mycroft et bien qu'il ressente toujours un petit pincement au cœur en voyant Sherlock, et qu'il était toujours mal à l'aise, il voyait venir la voiture noire avec une certaine joie.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le 221 B Baker Street et tandis que le chauffeur sortait de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière, Anthéa lui tendit 2 sacs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Vos affaires et vos chaussures.

-Ah.

-Monsieur Holmes vous fait dire également que cette chemise et cette veste vous vont très bien et que si d'aventure il souhaitait vous réinviter dans ce genre d'endroit, il apprécierait que vous les portiez à nouveau.

-Bien, merci. Au revoir. »

Son salut tomba dans le vide, Anthéa étant déjà retourné dans son téléphone.

John descendit de voiture et monta jusqu'à son appartement. Etonnement, alors qu'il était minuit passé, il y avait encore de la lumière dans le salon. John ouvrit la porte et trouva Sherlock, debout à son poste d'observation préféré, devant la fenêtre. Il ne se retourna pas quand John rentra mais dit :

« J'ai trouvé pourquoi mon frère te fait chercher avec sa voiture si souvent ses derniers temps.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui … vous vous fréquentez.

-Et, comment déduis-tu ça ?

-Et bien à chaque fois qu'il te fait chercher, tu y vas et tu reste avec lui au moins 2 heures. 2 heures est la durée moyenne d'un long rendez-vous avec mon frère, étant donné son travail et le tien. Quand tu es avec lui, tu ne réponds pas à mes texto, où tout du moins, pas aussi rapidement que d'habitude. Tu m'as assuré que vous ne parliez pas de moi et étant donné que c'est grâce à moi que vous vous êtes rencontré, c'est assez surprenant, et maintenant, je remarque qu'il t'a offert des vêtements. Je sais que tu n'es pas le genre d'homme à accepter facilement de te faire offrir des cadeaux donc c'est qu'il te les a donné en te donnant une bonne excuse, une excuse valable que tu as compris et avec lequel tu es d'accord. Donc il t'a emmené dans un très bon et très grand restaurant et comme tu ne pouvais pas y rentrer avec tes nippes habituelles, tu t'es laissé convaincre.

-Eh, qu'est-ce que vous avez avec mes vêtements tous les deux, ils sont très bien !

-Oui, très bien pour enquêter sur un meurtre avec moi, pas pour aller au restaurant avec Mycroft ! Oh, et il y a aussi le fait que tu souri à chaque fois que tu reviens d'un rendez-vous avec lui … un sourire stupide … c'est désespérant.

- … oui, bon, tu as raison, ton frère et moi nous nous fréquentons, est-ce que ça te gêne ?

-Non, pas du tout … j'espère juste qu'il est sérieux avec toi et qu'il ne va pas te briser le cœur comme il a l'habitude de le faire.

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : mangafana

Titre : la jalousie, chapitre 3

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Petit rappel, j'écris sans bêta, en espérant ne pas faire trop de fautes.

Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de la fic.

Bonne lecture.

« Comment ça, comme il a l'habitude de le faire ?

-Mycroft a eu énormément de relation, dans sa vie. Alors que je regarde le temps passer, lui est à l'affut de tout ce qu'il peut mettre dans son lit. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il t'ait repéré dès votre première rencontre.

-Tu dis ça pour me peiner.

-Non, je t'assure que non. En un an, j'ai décelé au moins 15 amants et maitresses sur Mycroft.

-… mais ça fait un an qu'on se connaît et tu n'en as jamais rien dit.

-Pour moi, ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en parler, je sais comment il est et je sais que ce que je pourrais lui dire ne l'affecte pas donc je ne dis rien.

-… je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, John. »

John monta dans sa chambre sans même s'en rendre compte et déposa ses affaires dans un coin avant de s'affaler sur son lit, se préoccupant peu de sa belle chemise et de sa magnifique veste. Les paroles de Sherlock lui avaient fait vraiment mal.

En cet instant, il souffrait comme il n'avait jamais souffert, même quand Sherlock l'avait rejeté mais ce n'était pas la même douleur.

Avec Sherlock, il était amoureux et il avait été humilié et son amour propre en avait pris un coup.

Là, il commençait à aller mieux, depuis qu'il fréquentait Mycroft il se sentait vraiment bien. Il se sentait à l'aise avec lui, ils discutaient de tout et de rien, passant le temps ensemble.

Il avait appris à apprécier l'homme et il lui trouvait un très grand charme.

Sa présence mettait du baume à son cœur et depuis quelques temps maintenant, il ne pensait plus à lui comme à un moyen de rendre son frère jaloux.

Et ses paroles de Sherlock … l'idée que le jeune Holmes ait pu les dire dans l'espoir de discrédité Mycroft, par jalousie, ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit.

Il avait juste mal d'avoir été trompé, de s'être trompé, de s'être emballé. Son cœur le faisait souffrir.

Mais John décida de ne pas se laisser faire, pas cette fois. Il prit son téléphone où il trouva un message de Mycroft, justement « j'ai passé une très bonne soirée en ta compagnie, j'espère te revoir rapidement. MH », prenant son courage à deux mains, il répondit : « j'ai besoin de te parler rapidement. Aurais-tu un créneau pour qu'on se voit demain ? »

John attendit aussi longtemps qu'il pu une réponse mais il s'endormit rapidement. Mycroft devait également être couché de toute façon !

Le lendemain matin, c'est son réveil qui le tira du sommeil. Il était 7 heures et donc l'heure d'aller au travail.

John regarda son téléphone qu'il avait gardé en main et ne trouva pas de nouveau message.

Désespéré, il fila sous la douche et se prépara pour une rude journée de travail.

Il passa sa journée à recevoir des patients et a regarder son téléphone mais les patients étaient tous plus insipide les uns que les autres et son téléphone toujours désespérément vide !

En quittant la clinique ce soir là, une voiture l'attendait. Il monta dedans et se laissa emporter vers Mycroft. Etrangement, la voiture était vide, Anthéa n'était pas là.

La voiture ne prenait pas la direction de l'usine, ni du parc, mais John ne se rendit compte de rien, trop absorbé dans ses pensées.

Il se faisait plusieurs scénarii dans la tête sur comment il allait pouvoir aborder le sujet avec Mycroft.

Après tout, c'était lui qui avait initié le rendez-vous et c'était une première, Mycroft lui demanderait donc surement ce qu'il voulait et il lui fallait une bonne approche.

Il ne pouvait pas arriver et lui lancer « alors, est-ce que tu joue avec mes sentiments où pas ? Tu attends juste de me mettre dans ton lit ? » Non, ça ne se faisait décidément pas, et contrairement à ce que l'aîné des Holmes pensait, il avait du savoir vivre.

La voiture passa un haut portail en fer forgé puis elle s'avança dans une allée de gravier blanc entouré par de grands arbres pour finir par s'arrêter devant un petit manoir typiquement anglais.

John sorti de la voiture et resta étonné devant le calme de l'endroit, pourtant, ils étaient encore en ville mais il n'entendait même plus la circulation, il entendait juste le son des oiseaux du parc.

Un majordome vint chercher John en lui disant :

« Docteur Watson, le maître vous attends, veuillez me suivre, je vous pris. »

John suivi l'homme dans un hall splendide puis dans un couloir très joliment décoré pour le laisser devant une porte en bois ouvragé.

John toqua puis entra.

Mycroft se trouvait là, dans un grand salon très bien décoré à dominante rouge et aux meubles en bois. Il se tenait debout derrière un fauteuil, comme pour se protégé, une main sur le dossier du siège, fixant John comme s'il était un serpent.

« Bonsoir John, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, merci, et toi ?

-Je vais bien … tu voulais que l'on ce voit ce soir ?

-Oui, j'avais à te parler mais avant tout … où sommes nous ?

-Nous sommes chez moi.

-C'est vrai ? C'est la première fois que tu m'emmènes chez toi.

-Oui … je l'ai fait parce que … c'était important pour moi … tu voulais me parler … je t'écoute.

-Je … je … j'ai eu une discussion avec Sherlock …

-Est-ce qu'il est jaloux ?

-Non … je ne pense pas … il m'a dit que … au cours de cette dernière année tu avais eu plus de 15 amants et maîtresses et … enfin je voulais savoir si c'était vrai. Il m'a dit que tu faisais souvent ça, que tu chassais, que tu cherchais quelqu'un avec qui coucher et que tu faisais sans doute ça avec moi aussi …

- De quoi se mêle-t-il ? Écoute John, il est vrai que cette dernière année, j'ai eu de nombreuses aventures mais elles ne voulaient rien dire. Je n'ai jamais emmené aucune de ses personnes au restaurant avec moi, je ne me suis jamais promené dans Hyde Park avec l'une d'elle et jamais, même quand je pensais que ça pourrait être sérieux, je n'ai emmené quelqu'un ici. Je me contentais généralement de coucher avec eux et c'était tout.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu fait ses choses là avec moi ? Pour rendre jaloux Sherlock ?

-Au début oui … et puis j'ai commencé à aimer ta présence et nos conversations et maintenant je veux plus … es-tu toujours amoureux de Sherlock ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne pourrai jamais …

-Non … non, je ne suis plus amoureux de lui … mais il faut croire que les Holmes ont un goût de reviens-y pour moi. »

Mycroft eut un léger sourire et s'approcha doucement de John. John n'y croyait tout bonnement pas.

C'était impossible que ça lui arrive enfin … impossible … et pourtant, quand Mycroft s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, l'obligeant à lever la tête pour le regarder, et qu'il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, il ne pu que se rendre compte que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Mycroft l'embrassait, doucement, effleurant juste ses lèvres, tendrement, l'obligeant à se rapprocher encore pour enfin les emprisonner et les goûter vraiment.

Et là, le vrai baiser commença, d'abord doux et léger, il devint rapidement de plus en plus ardent. John, les yeux fermés, se tenait sur la pointe des pieds pour que Mycroft ne se fasse pas mal au cou. Il empoignait de ses 2 mains le col de la veste de luxe de Mycroft, se moquant bien que c'était un tissu extrêmement cher et délicat, le plus important était les sentiments que Mycroft faisait naître en lui juste avec ce baiser.

Leur langue jouait l'une avec l'autre et John avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre quand une porte qui s'ouvre le fit sursauter.

John rougi de savoir que quelqu'un les avaient surpris dans cette position et cacha son visage rouge dans le cou de Mycroft. Celui-ci soupira et demanda au nouvel arrivant :

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-Désolée monsieur, une affaire urgente requière votre attention immédiate. (John identifia la voix d'Anthéa.)

-Très bien, préparez la voiture, j'arrive. »

La porte se referma et Mycroft soupira à nouveau :

« Je suis désolé … il faut dire qu'avec mon travail, ce n'est pas toujours évident.

-Je comprends, la nation a besoin de toi … j'ai connu ça aussi. Tu peux y aller.

- Excuse-moi encore. » Déclara Mycroft en embrassant encore John.

Celui-ci répondit avec joie au baiser puis dit :

« Tu peux t'en aller, mais seulement si tu me jure que tu ne joue pas avec moi … si c'était le cas, je ne m'en remettrais pas. »

Mycroft encadra le visage de John de ses deux mains et lui dit, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« John Watson … c'est encore trop tôt pour que je te jure que je t'aime mais je peux t'assurer que je tiens plus à toi qu'à aucune autre personne sur Terre, ma famille mise à part. Je souhaiterai avoir la possibilité de t'embrasser encore et encore, découvrir toute les facettes de ta personnalité et quand je saurai tout de toi, je voudrais te mettre totalement nu et te faire l'amour pendant une année entière sans aucun repos. Et je te jure que tant que tu resteras avec moi, je ne regarderai personne d'autre, homme comme femme, comme je te regarde, parce que je tiens à toi, énormément.

-Eh bien … moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à toi et j'aimerai aussi te connaître mieux mais … j'espère que tu n'attendras pas aussi longtemps avant de faire l'amour avec moi !

-Assurément non. Je ne serai jamais assez patient. » Ricana Mycroft.

L'homme du gouvernement embrassa à nouveau le médecin au visage si rouge puis lui dit :

« Tu peux rester ici si tu le souhaite et attendre mon retour ou une voiture peut te ramener à Baker street.

-Je préfère repartir pour Baker street. Je ne connais personne ici, je ne connais pas les lieux, et je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu vas rentrer. En plus, je n'ai pas prévenu Sherlock, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. »

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent encore puis Mycroft les guida jusqu'au perron. Là, 2 voitures les attendaient, une pour John, l'autre pour Mycroft. Alors que le jeune couple s'embrassait, leur portable se mirent à sonner simultanément : « Je suis vraiment très content pour vous mais si tu fais du mal à John, je t'arracherai les boyaux, Mycroft. SH ».

John et Mycroft se regardèrent en riant : « Quelque fois, ton frère m'agace profondément. » et sur un dernier baiser, ils se séparèrent.

Quand John rentra à l'appartement, Sherlock était en train de jouer un morceau de violon. John s'installa dans son fauteuil et écouta le détective en souriant.

Sherlock avait vraiment beaucoup de talent. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'un seul homme puisse avoir autant de talent dans tant de domaine divers.

Sherlock fini son morceau et se retourna vers son colocataire. Il leva les yeux au ciel et déclara :

« Comme je l'ai dit, je suis très heureux pour vous deux mais si tu dois avoir cette tête d'idiot avec ce grand sourire à chaque fois que tu le vois, je ne vais pas le supporter.

-Alors il faudra que tu ferme les yeux parce que je n'arrêterai pas de sourire à chaque fois que je serai avec lui.

-Bonne idée, je vais demander à ce qu'on te crée un masque, ça m'évitera de te voir. »

John pouffa à l'idée saugrenue et pendant que Sherlock entamait un autre morceau, il se dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir rencontré les 2 Holmes.

Cela faisait des mois que John et Mycroft se fréquentaient et Sherlock voyait toujours revenir le médecin avec une certaine angoisse, s'inquiétant de ce que son frère fasse du mal à son ami.

Mais cela n'arrivait pas.

John revenait toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres de ses rendez-vous avec Mycroft.

Il lui avait même dit que Mycroft le recevait presque exclusivement chez lui, maintenant, sauf les fois où il l'emmenait se promener au parc ou manger au restaurant.

Sherlock avait été soulagé de savoir ça. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Mycroft n'avait jamais emmené aucun de ses anciens amants chez lui, c'était donc une première et cela signifiait que Mycroft tenait réellement au médecin.

Sherlock observait aussi toujours soigneusement John, sa santé.

Il avait déduit que John n'avait jamais connu d'homme avant Mycroft et il savait que Mycroft était un dominant.

Il espérait sincèrement que Mycroft serai doux et qu'il prendrait soin de son ami.

Quand il vit revenir John à l'appartement, en boitillant légèrement au bout de 48 heures d'absences mais avec le sourire aux lèvres, il su que tout s'était bien passé et il en était soulagé.

Le médecin avait un emploi du temps vraiment sur-bouqué et il avait du mal à prendre du temps pour lui, mais cette vie lui convenait. La journée, il travaillait ou il chassait les méchants avec Sherlock. Il y passait même certaines de ses nuits et celles qui n'étaient pas prises par les enquêtes étaient prises, un soir sur deux, par Mycroft.

John profita d'une pause entre deux patients pour penser à son amant.

Ça se passait vraiment très bien avec lui. Ils s'entendaient bien, discutaient de tout, ne se disputaient quasiment pas et au lit c'était sublime …

Il en venait même à penser qu'il était amoureux … oui, il était amoureux, sincèrement.

Et il savait que Mycroft aussi. John se pris à repenser à une de leur soirée ensemble, il y avait de cela une semaine.

Mycroft et lui étaient étendus dans le lit, après un peu d'exercice, se reposant l'un sur l'autre. Mycroft était étendu de tout son long sur le dos, la tête légèrement surélevée par un oreiller et John était étendu sur son flan, la tête sur son torse. Mycroft laissait vagabonder sa main sur le dos de John, dessinant des arabesques étranges, envoyant des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de son amant.

John, lui, avait fermé les yeux et se laissait bercer par le souffle et les battements de cœurs de Mycroft, subissant avec plaisir ses douces caresses, quand Mycroft interrompit ce doux silence avec sa belle voix basse pour dire :

« Je sais qu'au stade où nous en sommes de notre relation je devrais te demander de venir vivre avec moi … et tu dois te demander pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait.

-… en fait non, je ne me pose pas la question … ça te rassure que je sois près de Sherlock.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je voudrais que nous habitions ensemble mais nous ne nous verrions pas plus pour autant, j'ai énormément de travail et peu de temps … le peu que j'ai, je le passe avec toi.

-Je sais.

-Si je te demandais de venir vivre ici, tu serais constamment seul et je n'aimerai pas ça. Quand à moi, je ne peux pas venir vivre avec toi et Sherlock à Baker Street, l'appartement est bien trop petit et mon frère ne pourrait pas le supporter.

-Je sais.

-Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que …

-Je sais. Tu m'aimes et tu aimeras me demander de vivre avec toi parce que c'est ce que les conventions voudraient mais tu ne peux pas parce que ça ne changerai rien pour nous. Notre vie actuelle me convient. J'aime Baker Street et j'aime vivre avec ton frère, retrouver des têtes humaines sur la table de la cuisine et l'entendre jouer du crincrin à 3 heures du matin quand il n'arrive pas à dormir. Quand cette vie ne me conviendra plus, je te promets de t'en parler pour que nous trouvions une autre solution en attendant, continuons notre vie comme ça, elle me convient tout à fait. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, et je ne crois pas que j'aurai trouvé meilleur que toi … »

Ils s'embrasèrent alors fougueusement et refirent l'amour doucement, pour consolider leur lien déjà si fort.

John soupira de bien être et se leva pour aller chercher un autre patient dans la salle d'attente. Il aimait vraiment la vie qu'il menait en ce moment.

Malheureusement, cette vie rêvée ne saurait continuer ainsi …

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : mangafana

Titre : la jalousie

Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir. J'écris tjs sans bêta donc en espérant que mon orthographe et ma conjugaison ne vous affole pas trop.

Bonne lecture.

John était en train de maugréer après Sherlock.

Non mais vraiment quel besoin avait-il eut de pourchasser ce meurtrier dans les égouts de Londres, hein ?

Non mais franchement, en plus, à l'heure qu'il était, il devrait être en rendez-vous avec Mycroft, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de 10 jours à cause de leur travail respectif, et non, là, il était en train de patauger dans la fange, super, merci Sherlock.

John allait encore se plaindre qu'on n'y voyait rien quand Sherlock lui posa la main sur la bouche en lui disant : « Shhh, il est juste devant. » Watson regarda et effectivement, l'homme se trouvait à a peu près 100 mètres, en train d'avancer. John envisagea toutes les possibilités.

Ils ne pouvaient pas lui courir après pour l'attraper, le terrain n'était pas propice et ça promettait d'être dangereux. Ils ne pouvaient pas se battre ici, ils étaient trop à l'étroit et Sherlock et John risquaient de se gêner l'un l'autre, donnant au meurtrier l'avantage.

John se dit qu'il pourrait lui tirer dessus mais renonça, même s'il était très bon tireur, il faisait trop sombre et s'il le manquait, leur homme leur échapperait.

En plus, il ne savait pas en quoi étaient fait les murs et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que son tir ricoche, le blessant lui et Sherlock.

Il dit donc à son associé :

« Le mieux est encore de le suivre.

-Tu as raison, toute autre option serait trop dangereuse. »

John ne dit rien mais fronça les sourcils.

C'était quelque chose qu'il avait remarqué depuis qu'il fréquentait Mycroft, Sherlock semblait plus sage, moins enclin à faire des choses dangereuses pour lui et pour ceux qui l'accompagnait.

Peut-être pensait-il qu'il était de son devoir de le protéger ?

Enfin, qu'importe, c'était bien mieux pour eux comme ça de toute façon.

Ils suivirent l'homme qui grimpa à une échelle, 300 mètres plus loin. Quand Sherlock et John arrivèrent à l'endroit où l'homme avait disparu, ils virent qu'il n'avait pas refermé la trappe derrière lui.

C'était leur chance. John se tourna vers Sherlock pour lui dire qu'il montait en premier quand il vit son ami écrire un texto :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'écris à Lestrade pour lui dire de venir nous rejoindre avec des renforts.

-Tu as du réseau ? Non mais attends, plus important, où leur dit tu de nous rejoindre ?

-Et bien dans l'entrepôt ou nous allons rentrer, l'ancien entrepôt d'une chocolaterie, à l'angle de Duke Street et de King Street.

-Comment peux-tu savoir où nous sommes, ça fait une heure que nous marchons dans les égouts sans moyens de repère !

-Quel drôle de petit cerveau tu as, j'ai calculé la distance que nous avons parcourue, la direction que nous avons suivie et les odeurs sucrées qui sont de plus en plus forte … élémentaire !

-Oui, bien sur … en attendant, je monte en premier, tu me suis.

-Non, je passe en premier.

-Certainement pas, j'ai une formation militaire au combat, pas toi, alors je passe en premier.

-Oui mais c'est dangereux alors je passe en premier.

-Sherlock, si tu tente de passer en premier …

-Oui, et bien quoi ?

-Je dirai à Mycroft de prévenir ta mère que tu as fait quelque chose de dangereux.

-Tu n'oserais pas.

-Je vais me gêner, maintenant pardon, je passe en premier.

-Traitre, te cacher comme ça derrière mon frère.

-Il n'y a que la manière forte qui marche avec toi ! » Conclu John en montant l'échelle.

Il inspecta bien la salle où l'échelle débouchait avant de faire signe à Sherlock de grimper.

Les lieux étaient déserts mais leur homme avait laissé des traces humides sur le sol.

Ils les suivirent donc en essayant d'être aussi discret que possible, ce qui était très difficile vu le bruit que leurs chaussures détrempées faisaient.

Ils le traquèrent, à l'affut de ce dangereux meurtrier quand l'homme surgit soudainement derrière Sherlock, essayant de l'étrangler avec un fil de fer, son arme préférée.

Le détective n'arrivait plus à respirer. John se précipita sur le tueur et lui fit une clé à la gorge pour le faire lâcher prise. L'homme, bientôt à cours d'oxygène, comme Sherlock, lâcha enfin sa proie mais envoya tout de même un méchant coup de tête à John qui en resta un moment étourdi.

Pendant que Sherlock reprenait son souffle, John et Bill Murey, le meurtrier, se battaient.

John lui cassa le nez d'une manchette, Murey lui fit un œil au beurre noir d'un coup de coude dans l'œil, John resta un moment étourdi mais se jeta sur l'homme et lui donna un féroce coup de pied dans la rotule, obligeant Murey à poser un genou à terre et à rester vulnérable.

John profita de cette pause pour prendre son élan et lui asséner un magistral direct du droit dans la figure. Murey resta à terre, assommé pour le coup.

John, essoufflé et souffrant de la tête, se précipita vers Sherlock qui était resté assis par terre, à reprendre son souffle.

« Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ça va. Mais toi, tu as une sale tête.

-Ha, merci, mais toi tu as récolté un joli collier qui va te tenir un certain temps. »

En effet, le fil de fer, s'enfonçant dans la gorge de Sherlock avait laissé une trace sanglante qui entourait le cou du jeune homme.

A ce moment là, alors que les deux hommes discutaient, Murey se jeta sur John et lui arracha son arme, que John gardait à sa ceinture, à l'arrière de son pantalon, en projetant le docteur contre un mur.

Il brandit son arme sur Sherlock en lui disant :

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, tu n'aurais pas trouvé qui j'étais, j'aurai pu continuer à tuer sans problème.

-Il faut dire que vous avez laissé beaucoup d'indice et même sans moi, je suis sur que la police vous aurai retrouvé … avec un peu plus de temps.

-Sherlock, arrête de le provoquer !

-Toi, ta gueule. » S'écria Murey en pointant son arme sur John.

« Toi, le chien, je vais te tuer pour m'avoir amoché ! » et sans plus de cérémonie, il tira sur John qu'il atteint en plein dans l'épaule gauche.

« John ! » s'écria Sherlock en le rejoignant. Le docteur hurlait, sa blessure de guerre rouverte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant ? Me tirer dessus aussi ? Avec le bruit qu'a fait votre coup de feu, la police ne va plus tarder.

-Entre temps, j'aurai eu le temps de te tuer, d'achever ton copain, et de filer.

-NON ! »

John, réunissant ses dernières forces, se jeta sur Murey. Il lui assena un grand coup de pied dans le plexus solaire, lui arracha son arme et l'assomma avec celle-ci.

« Sherlock, trouve une corde et attache-le solidement. » ordonna le médecin en s'écroulant à terre.

Sherlock saucissonna le meurtrier et retourna vers son ami qui se vidait de son sang.

« John, reste avec moi !

-Sherlock…

-John, je t'en pris, je t'en supplie, ne t'endors pas, Lestrade va arriver et il va te conduire à l'hôpital.

-Sherlock …

-Attends, attends, je vais compresser la plaie. » Dit rapidement le détective consultant en enlevant son manteau et en s'en servant comme d'une compresse pendant qu'il appuyait fortement sur la plaie de John.

John regarda son ami, il avait les yeux rouges, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer, il tremblait et le suppliait de rester avec lui.

John eut un sourire. Au moins, dans sa vie, il avait fait découvrir l'amitié au grand homme qu'était Sherlock Homes.

Il se dit qu'en fait, avoir essayé de faire ressentir de la jalousie à Sherlock avait était encore un peu tôt dans son processus de sensibilisation mais grâce à ce plan foireux, il avait trouvé le bonheur, même si c'était pour peu de temps, alors il était heureux de cette idée.

Il espérait qu'après son départ, Sherlock ne se refermerai pas. Il eut une dernière pensée pour Mycroft puis senti son esprit s'évader.

Sherlock, voyant John prêt à s'évanouir, lui donna une gigantesque claque. John se réveilla quelque peu et Sherlock ajouta :

« La police est là John, j'entends les voitures arriver, tiens bon, regarde moi, ne me quitte pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. LESTRADE, DONOVAN, ON EST LA. »

Lestrade arriva en compagnie de Donovan et de 5 ou 6 policiers. Voyant Watson baignant dans son sang, il envoya un de ses policiers ramener l'équipe de secours qui les avait suivi et s'approcha de Sherlock :

« Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-C'est Murey, on l'a suivi dans les égouts puis jusqu'ici. Il m'a attaqué, John et lui se sont battus puis il a tiré sur John et John l'a assommé, je l'ai ligoté mais John perd beaucoup de sang. »

Sherlock parlait d'une voix faible et rapide, les larmes aux yeux et son discours n'était pas très cohérent, preuve qu'il était très perturbé par ce qui se passait.

Lestrade donna ses ordres pour qu'on embarque Murey puis commença à hurler jusqu'à ce que l'équipe médicale arrive enfin.

Les ambulanciers examinèrent rapidement John puis ils déclarèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire, qu'il fallait le transporter d'urgence à l'hôpital.

« Très bien, Donovan, prenez 2 patrouilles avec vous et libérez leur le chemin, quitte à bloquer la circulation dans les grands axes.

-Très bien, on fait ça, allez, venez » dit la jeune femme en courant vers sa voiture et en faisant signe à ses collègues de la suivre.

Les ambulanciers avaient mis John sur une civière et l'emmenaient dans l'ambulance.

Sherlock insista pour monter avec eux. Dans l'ambulance, Sherlock sorti son téléphone mais John le lui retira des mains et lui dit :

« Promet moi … que tu … ne préviendra pas Mycroft … avant que je ne sois dans la salle d'opération.

-Mais, John …

-Promet. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète.

-Très bien. »

La police fut très efficace et en moins de 5 minutes, l'ambulance arriva devant l'hôpital où John fut directement conduit en salle d'opération.

Seulement à ce moment là, Sherlock pris son téléphone … mais pour quoi faire ? Il ne se sentait pas le courage de téléphoner à Mycroft.

Il savait que sa voix chancellerait. Il se sentait tellement coupable, c'était bien trop dangereux, il n'aurait jamais dû emmener John.

Mycroft allait le tuer … ou pire … il allait le renier, faire comme s'il n'existait plus … ne plus le surveiller et ne plus prendre soin de lui.

Sherlock feignait toujours d'en être agacé mais il savait que c'était par cette surveillance que son grand frère se rassurait sur sa santé et c'est comme ça qu'il veillait sur lui.

En ne lui enlevant pas John, en ne l'emmenant pas vivre auprès de lui, c'était un peu comme si Mycroft le lui avait confié pendant que lui travaillait ailleurs et Sherlock avait la désagréable impression d'avoir trahi, déçu son frère …

Finalement, ne se faisant pas confiance, il lui écrivit _« Hôpital de Gerrard Street, John au bloc. Urgent. Dépêche-toi. »_

Puis il s'affala sur un siège de la salle d'attente, sa tête dans ses mains et il attendit ainsi, prostré, retenant sa respiration, pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures.

Quand il releva la tête, Lestrade était assis en face de lui et Donovan passait un coup de fil non loin de là.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

-Je suis inquiet pour le docteur Watson, il est très gentil, alors je suis venu prendre de ses nouvelles.

-Ouais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il travail avec un taré que ce n'est pas un homme bon. On voulait se tenir au courant, savoir comment il allait.

-Oh.

-Ils sont encore en salle d'opération. »

Mais Sherlock ne l'entendait déjà plus. Cette impression déplaisante qui l'avait fait sortir de sa léthargie venait de devenir plus pressante.

La porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrer Mycroft.

Sherlock n'osa pas bougé, regardant Mycroft comme un lapin regarde les phares d'une voiture qui lui fonce dessus.

Mycroft, ignorant les autres personnes dans la salle, vint s'asseoir à côté de Sherlock et lui demanda :

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je …

-Sherlock, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Excusez-moi mais qui êtes vous ?

-Une personne bien trop importante pour que vous osiez lui adresser la parole sans avoir été présenté et en l'ayant interrompu. Maintenant fermez la ! » S'exclama la voix glaciale de Mycroft.

Son regard cloua sur place Lestrade et Donovan qui n'osèrent plus piper mot puis, reprenant une voix douce, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère, Mycroft redemanda :

« Sherlock ?

-… John et moi étions en train de poursuivre un meurtrier dans les égouts. Nous l'avons suivi jusqu'à une vielle usine puis tout d'un coup, il m'a attaqué, il a essayé de m'étrangler alors John est intervenu … ils se sont battus et à un moment, je ne sais pas comment, Murey à prit le révolver de John et lui à tirer dans l'épaule. Il a tourné son arme vers moi mais John s'est interposé et l'a assommé. Je l'ai ligoté mais John perdait beaucoup de sang. Les ambulanciers sont arrivés et je suis monté avec lui dans l'ambulance mais il n'a pas voulu que je t'appel avant qu'il soit dans la salle d'opération, pour ne pas t'inquiéter …

-D'accord. … Toi, tu vas bien ?

-John a été blessé par ma faute …

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, as-tu été blessé ?

-Non … »

Mais Mycroft prit le menton de son frère entre ses doigts et lui leva le cou. Il vit alors la marque laissé par le fil de fer sur la gorge de Sherlock.

Quelques gouttes de sang s'étaient échappées de la plaie et avaient sali sa chemise. Mycroft jeta un regard à Anthéa qui disparue puis revint quelques instant après avec un médecin.

Contre toute attente, Sherlock se laissa faire quand le médecin l'ausculta et le soigna. Il semblait avoir perdu toute volonté, toute hargne. Il se laissa faire comme un jeune enfant qui avait peur de décevoir son frère.

Le médecin nettoya la plaie puis reparti en leur assurant qu'il suffirait de mettre du désinfectant dessus, de ne surtout pas couvrir, et que dans 2 semaines, il n'y paraitra plus.

« Je suis désolé Mycroft.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sherlock, tu n'as pas blessé John, c'est ce Murey, et autant te dire qu'il ne reverra pas la lumière du jour avant longtemps !

-Mais il m'a suivi et protégé, c'est pour ça qu'il a été blessé.

-Sherlock, écoute moi bien … je ne te rendrai jamais responsable de ce qui a pu arriver à John. C'est lui qui a décidé de te suivre, c'est lui qui a décidé de te protéger et c'est lui qui s'est battu avec Murey alors il n'y a qu'un seul fautif, et c'est Murey, alors ne te … »

Mais il ne fini pas sa phrase, une alarme et des cris retentissaient du côté du bloc opératoire dans lequel était John : « code bleu, code bleu, il fait un arrêt cardiaque, emmenez les palettes. Attention, un, deux, trois, on dégage … » ainsi que le bruit d'un choc.

Bon sang, le cœur de John avait lâché et ils essayaient de le faire repartir. Sherlock et Mycroft attendaient, une boule au ventre. Finalement, les alarmes se turent et le personnel d'urgence ressorti de la salle, signe que la crise était passé et que l'opération avait repris. Les 2 Holmes purent enfin respirer à nouveau.

Et l'attente repris pour eux tous, en silence. De temps en temps, Anthéa venait voir son patron et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Mycroft donnait alors ses instructions à voix basse et la jeune femme repartait mais ce jeu ne dura pas longtemps.

Au bout de la 5ème fois, Mycroft s'énerva et lui dit :

« Laissez-moi tranquille pour le moment et dites leur que s'ils ne sont pas foutu de se débrouiller sans moi pendant une demi-journée alors ils n'ont rien à faire à leur poste et je les vire dès que John va mieux. Maintenant ne revenez me voir que si nous sommes sur le point de rentrer en guerre ! »

La réplique avait été dîtes sèchement et Anthéa sembla vexée mais elle acquiesça et parti délivré son message. A partir de ce moment, ils ne furent plus importunés.

Au bout de 2 heures, un docteur vint les voir et leur dit que l'état de John s'était stabilisé mais qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Maintenant, il lui fallait du repos. John allait être installé dans une chambre.

Mycroft s'assura qu'il aurait la plus belle, la plus spacieuse et la plus confortable chambre puis le médecin demanda :

« A-t-il de la famille qu'il faudrait prévenir ?

-oui, il a une sœur, Harry.

-Bien, je vais la faire prévenir. »

Mycroft et Sherlock acquiescèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la chambre de John, bien décidé à le veiller jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Lestrade et Donovan prirent congé rapidement, rassuré sur le sort de John et peu désireux de rester dans la même pièce … ou dans le même hôpital que Mycroft.

En entrant dans la chambre, les 2 Holmes eurent un coup au cœur. John était si blanc et il paraissait si petit dans ce grand lit et sous ses épaisses couvertures. Il était relié à une machine qui donnait sa tension et son rythme cardiaque ainsi qu'à un goutte à goutte qui lui inoculait un sérum quelconque.

Mycroft s'installa dans un fauteuil qui se trouvait à gauche du lit de John et il lui prit la main. Sherlock fit la même chose du côté droit du lit.

Une longue attente commença alors, chacun souhaitant plus que tout que l'homme si important pour eux se réveille rapidement.

« Excusez-moi messieurs ? » Mycroft et Sherlock se retournèrent vers la porte, où un médecin avait fait son apparition.

Aucun d'eux ne lâcha la main de John mais Mycroft demanda :

« Qu'y a-t-il docteur ?

-Seriez-vous par hasard Mycroft et Sherlock Holmes ? »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, surpris puis Mycroft hocha la tête.

« Bien, tant mieux alors. Nous venons de recevoir le dossier médical du docteur Watson et il a signalé qu'en cas d'hospitalisation, vous seuls devez être mis au courant. En cas de décès ou proche de la mort, nous aurions dû prévenir une certaine Harriet Watson mais la santé du patient étant stable, nous en resterons là. Je vous laisse. »

Le docteur salua les deux hommes puis s'en alla en refermant la porte.

Mycroft et Sherlock se regardèrent puis l'aîné des deux s'étonna :

« Il nous a mis tous les deux comme personnes à prévenir en cas d'urgence ?

-Il faut croire … il t'aime, c'est normal qu'il t'ais mis comme personne à prévenir, mais moi …

-Toi aussi il t'aime, tu es son meilleur ami, c'est normal qu'il t'ais mis sur sa liste d'urgence. »

Après cette constatation, les 2 frères reportèrent leur attention sur John, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

John resta inconscient pendant une semaine. Sherlock et Mycroft restèrent à ses côtés tous le temps, ne se levant que pour aller se soulager et pour une toilette rapide.

Anthéa passant chaque jour leur apporter des vêtements propres et de la nourriture, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne touchait.

Finalement, un jour, John poussa un soupir et remua un peu. Aussitôt, les frères Holmes furent sur lui, attendant son réveil. Il mit un peu de temps mais finalement, il papillonna des yeux et quand il les ouvrit, son regard tomba directement sur celui de Mycroft.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas, attendant que John bouge, mais il le dévorait des yeux et semblait vouloir l'hypnotiser pour qu'il ne regarde que lui. Ce stratagème sembla marcher car John ne détourna pas les yeux alors qu'il serrait plus fort les mains des deux hommes.

« Mycroft.

-John, comment vas-tu ?

-fatigué … et j'ai soif. » Aussitôt, il senti qu'on lui lâchait la main gauche. Sherlock était parti lui chercher de l'eau.

Mycroft s'approcha de son amant et posa sa main libre dans les cheveux blonds du médecin, il posa ensuite son front sur le front de John, son nez suivant la ligne du nez de son amant et ses lèvres embrassant celles de son aimé.

Sherlock revint pour les trouver dans cette position et n'osa pas rentrer, ne voulant pas les interrompre. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible mais il trouvait ce couple très beau.

Son frère et John étaient beaux et ils semblaient si heureux, seuls dans leur bulle. Il allait faire demi-tour quand John le rappela :

« Sherlock. »

Mycroft se détacha du médecin, son regard bizarrement brillant mais Sherlock décida de ne pas y prêter attention.

Il s'approcha du lit et tendit à John le verre d'eau avec une paille. John bu un peu et lui demanda :

« Tu vas bien ?

-Oui.

-Tu as eu peur ?

-Oui …

-Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?

-… oui …

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété à ce point. »

Sherlock ne trouva rien à répondre à ça alors il posa sa tête sur le matelas de John et murmura « Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, tout ça c'est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas voulu le poursuivre … »

John souri et posa sa main sur les boucles brunes et soyeuses de son meilleur ami.

« Shhh, j'ai choisi de te suivre, tu n'y es pour rien, je ne t'en veux pas … et je suis sur que Mycroft non plus.

-Non. Je ne t'en veux pas Sherlock, je te l'ai dit, il n'y a qu'un seul fautif et c'est Murey. »

Puis, se tournant vers John « Je t'aime. Ne me refait jamais ça.

-Moi aussi je t'aime … et je ne te promets rien, j'aime trop courir à l'aventure avec ton frère. »

Mycroft se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser puis il porta sa main à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser.

John soupira, murmura qu'il était fatigué puis commença à s'endormir, sentant les boucles des cheveux de Sherlock, son meilleur ami, chatouiller sa main alors que Mycroft, l'homme qu'il aimait, continuait à lui baiser l'autre main.

En s'endormant, John poussa un soupir de contentement et se dit qu'il ne remercierait jamais assez son ami Mike Stamford de lui avoir fait rencontrer Sherlock Holmes.

FIN

Voilà, la fic est finie, j'espère que ça vous aura plût.

Pour info, je vais publier une nouvelle fic sous peu, je l'ai finie ce week end. Ce sera un Sherlock/John, pour changer un peu de couple.


End file.
